


a boyfriend? holding our bear's hand? it's more likely than you think!

by horsetrackhiggs



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Rare Pairings, Secret Relationship, did i write a fic for a rarepair me and a friend invented in an au rp?, everyone is gay!, hinted naoto/kanji and chie/yukiko also!!, somehow still yosuke centric because i am. a whore, yes! we are sexy as hell and ted and naoki should hold hands!!!!, yosuke is a nosey bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: There’s an air of confusion now in the room, the group falling silent for only a moment before Yosuke sighs in frustration and pushes himself off the floor.“Alright-- I’m gonna lose it if I don’t figure out what that stupid bear has been hiding. Who’s coming with me?”
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke & Kuma | Teddie, Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji, Kuma | Teddie/Konishi Naoki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	a boyfriend? holding our bear's hand? it's more likely than you think!

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my good friend ribbon who will always be the teddie to my naoki as we walk these lonely rarepair roads alone!! ilusm!!!

The change of behavior in Teddie is something that Yosuke catches immediately. Not that the bear was very subtle to begin with-- but this was just plain out weird.

It wasn’t often that Teddie would close the closet door that separates him from Yosuke; but lately, whenever the city boy would flop onto his own bed and look over, there would be a serious lack of the blond. Not only that, but he was also using the phone Yosuke had gotten him a lot more. Always smiling at it, taking calls on his breaks at Junes and his annoying (to Yosuke) laughter filling up the entire store.

At first, Yosuke has assumed that he was just looking at all the goofy bear pictures Yukiko and Kanji would text him or was chatting with Nanako when she got off school. He knew his schoolmates didn’t send multiple photos a day-- there’s no way they could find that many so fast, Yosuke refused to believe it. And with the latter theory...well, both his partner and Nanako were standing in front of him right now, and Teddie was still wheezing in the backroom.

When Yosuke tried to press his pseudo younger brother on the topic later, the shadow only turned his nose up with a huff, reciting a speech about respecting one’s privacy in a poor impersonation of the other. So he drops it, but not before getting into a typical, playful scuffle about the matter.

Another thing he noticed was how Teddie asking to tag along when Yosuke would begrudgingly inform him that he was hanging out with Yu later that day (it was an issue even after they started dating; Teddie would stomp around their shared room, exclaiming ‘Well Teddie loves sensei, and you-- he guesses --beary much! I don’t why you two loving each other is different than that!’). 

Don’t get him wrong-- Yosuke is so, so very fucking thankful that when Yu texts him that Dojima is out and Nanako is at a sleepover he can just run out of the house without having to spend almost two hours aguing with Teddie about why he can’t come with. As pissed as that always made him, this was making him feel even worse. 

The final straw for Yosuke was the day he and the rest of the Investigation Team were walking out of Yasogami High together. Nothing felt out of place-- Kanji and Naoto were standing close enough to continue to bump their shoulders together but unable to look at one another, Chie and Yukiko had their arms linked, Rise was ranting about something that she read online earlier and Yu-- well, Yu had his fingers carefully linked with Yosuke’s, swinging their hands between the pair as he listened intently to whatever the first year girl was going on about, every few steps giving Yosuke’s hand a small squeeze out of sheer affection (Yu was overly lovey-dovey and sentimental most of the times-- he said he liked doing it because it reminded them both that they always have one another by their sides, and when they do feel alone just a squeeze to their own hands will remind them of the other. Yosuke thought that was silly...but it was Yu, so it was endearing more than anything. God, Yosuke was constantly amazed by how earnest Yu was always-- the look in his eyes and that gentle smile only reserved for Yosuke when he was about to say something terribly cheesy. He loved his partner for it).

And like usual, Teddie was waiting by the gates for them like he did most days. Usually, the bear would fling himself at someone (usually Yosuke) and cling to them and start combating with Rise for everyone’s attention at that moment. But today…

Well, today the impact of a twink didn’t slam into Yosuke. Actually, by the time they got to the street, Yosuke quickly glanced around only to see that Teddie was still waiting by the gate, bouncing on his heels.

“Hey Ted--” He stops in his tracks, calling out for the blond. “We’re already over here, you idiot!”

Somehow, he could see his younger brother pouting across the distance. But after a moment, he was smiling again, like he just remembered something important.

“Go on without me!”

Before Yosuke could protest, he was being pulled across the street by his best friend.

That’s why, on this night that the whole team plus Nanako was stuffed in the Dojima’s main room, Yosuke has decided that he has to get to the bottom of it. 

It’s getting pretty late, but the group was as lively as ever-- Chie and Kanji shouting as they arm wrestle, Rise trying to rope Naoto into doing a round of Karaoke with her while Yukiko is nearly pissing herself over the look on his face, Nanako sat in her big bro’s lap as she tells Yosuke about her favorite movie.

Shockingly, Teddie was nowhere in this scene-- he’d excused himself to the bathroom nearly 45 minutes ago and was only now just walking out before announcing that he was going to be heading out for the night. He gave Nanako a quick kiss on the head and Yu one on the cheek before bounding out the door.

There’s an air of confusion now in the room, the group falling silent for only a moment before Yosuke sighs in frustration and pushes himself off the floor.

“Alright-- I’m gonna lose it if I don’t figure out what that stupid bear has been hiding. Who’s coming with me?”

Yukiko just continues to laugh, Chie and Kanji returning to their battle.

“Yosuke...I adore your curious nature, but I cannot say that I care very much to pry into Teddie’s private life. He’s an odd one, but he’s been out and about Inaba enough to know how not to cause trouble.” Naoto uses this moment to slip away from Rise’s grasp, relief washing over his face.

“Aww, Yosuke! I’ll go on a little stakeout with you.” Rise hummed, pushing past the small detective to latch onto Yosuke’s arm. “What about you Nanako, do you want to go on a secret mission?”

The young girl perks up. 

“Can I big bro…?” She asks quietly, and Yu gives her a wide smile.

“Just be sure to stay by Rise and Yosuke, okay? I’ll hold down the fort here.”

As Rise is helping Nanako get her shoes on, Yu pulls Yosuke down for a quick kiss-- the idol points and laughs fondly, causing Yosuke to flush deeply before basically running out the door.

The walk is silent, Nanako between the two highschoolers-- she’s just excited that she gets to be out this late...she really hopes they don’t run into dad. Rise will probably be safe because she’s sweet, but Yosuke won’t be-- after the whole getting arrested thing, and being extra defensive over Yu since Yosuke is his son’s (Yu’s called Dojima ‘dad’ one too many times for any of them to forget) first boyfriend. 

She makes a small noise when she can hear someone humming the Junes Song-- she does a really good job at not signing along, she knows she needs to be sneaky for her friends.

Teddie is the one humming (obviously), and for some unknown reason, he’s stopped in front of Saki’s family’s store. Rise puts a gentle hand on Yosuke’s shoulder in an attempt of comfort, and he really does appreciate it. But he’s far too busy trying to figure out why--

Oh.

That’s Saki’s little brother stumbling out the front door. 

Teddie makes a squeal that hurts Yosuke’s ears as he watches the bear throw himself at Naoki-- who, surprisingly, wraps his arms around the blond tightly with a smile so wide that it almost seems unnatural on his face.

“I’m sorry Tedibea…” Naoki starts when the shorter boy pulls away. “Got a lot of shipments today, couldn’t get out sooner.”

“No no no!” It’s not Teddie’s usual tone-- there’s something far more...relaxed, about it. “Teddie is just happy he gets to see you now!”

And then, far quieter than Yosuke thought Teddie was capable of--  
  
“I missed you, Naochi.”

“You saw me yesterday--”

“I always miss you...Teddie loves you beary much! More than anything!”

Even in the dark, the red that tints the younger Konishi’s cheeks is easy to see.

“Oh. Well, I uhm-- I missed you too. And I-- I love you, just as much.”

Yosuke almost doesn’t process what’s happening before he hears Rise gasp next to him as she moves to cover Nanako’s eyes.

“Hey...I think we got your answer Yosuke-- we should let them have their moment.”

He doesn’t even have time to agree before she and Nanako are pulling him away, leaving behind Teddie, who was standing on his toes so he can press his lips to Naoki’s lovingly.

When they get back, they tell the rest of the group.

Chie and Yukiko both seem as surprised as Yosuke was.

“How’d they even meet--”

“Our Teddie? With a boyfriend--”

Kanji frowned. Which was...off-putting, all things considered.

“Don’t get me wrong, I do like Teddie...but if that bear even thinks about breaking Naoki’s heart then I swear I’m gonna…”

Yosuke’s thankful he couldn’t hear the rest of that sentence.

“I had noticed the changes in our dear friend-- I assumed he had developed feelings for someone, after all, his crush was rather obvious...but I wouldn’t have guessed that it was Naoki or that they were already together.” Naoto states and Yosuke can only roll his eyes at the irony of that guy noticing an obvious crush (but that is an issue for a different day).

When Yosuke settles next to his partner again, he drops his head on Yu’s shoulder.

“Man, I can’t believe Ted has had a boyfriend under my nose for who knows how long…” He whines, and Yu snorts.

“They’ve only been going out for around a month now, if I remember correctly.” He mumbles after a moment, and Yosuke pushes off of him.

“The fuck you mean-- wait, did you know?”

“Uh, yeah? Naoki told me, he wanted to know what type of flower was Teddie’s favorite so he could get him some when he got up the courage to ask him out.”

Yosuke groans, punching at his boyfriend’s shoulder weakly.

“Why you-- you’re a real dick sometimes, y’know partner?” He huffed, and Yu only tossed a charming smile his way (how is Yosuke supposed to even fake being upset when Yu goes and does stuff like that?).

Teddie screams loud enough to get a noise complaint filed against their home when he tries to sneak back into the Hanamura residence much later that night, only to find Yosuke sitting in the dark, waiting.

“You should invite Naoki for dinner over sometime soon, Ted.” Is all Yosuke says before climbing the stairs to their shared room, hearing a blabbering bear call out after him trying to find out how Yosuke knows.

In the morning, Yosuke will make sure to tell Teddie that he’s happy for him, genuinely-- and maybe even tell his brother that he loves him too.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways! i hope u enjoyed this very selfindulgent fic! 
> 
> i wanted to write souyo but i missed naoki/teddie a whole bunch so! i made my own food!
> 
> u can hmu on tumblr/twitter @ dumbassology !


End file.
